The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium ‘Power Purple’and hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Power Purple’.
The new chrysanthemum ‘Power Purple’ was discovered by the inventor as a naturally occurring branch mutation of the Chrysanthemum cultivar ‘Dark Cherie’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,830) in July 2007 in Niagara on the Lake, Ontario, Canada.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished via stem cuttings in July 2007 in Niagara on the Lake, Ontario, Canada. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.